


Inducement

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Ficlet, M/M, Smut, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Harry a long time to persuade Severus to do this, but it was worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inducement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Harry tensed in anticipation. It had taken him a long time to persuade Severus to do this – his lover was always reluctant to inflict pain, even though Harry assured him that he _liked_ a little bit of pain, that it heightened his pleasure enormously.

Silken cords held his wrists and ankles tightly. His cock, trapped beneath him, pulsed hot as he waited.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Severus, as naked as himself, tufts of dark hair only emphasizing his sallow skin and bony body. Harry knew that most people would call Severus ugly, but for him every jut of bone and inch of scarred skin was sexy, even beautiful.

With a flick of his wand, then tossed carelessly onto the bed beside Harry, Severus lighted the candle he held in his left hand. He ran the calloused fingertips of his right hand along Harry's spine, making him shiver.

"Please," Harry begged.

"Spread your legs a bit further apart," Severus told him.

The bonds made it difficult, but Harry managed. Severus stroked him again, parting his arsecheeks slightly and caressing the skin behind his bollocks.

"Severus." Harry was almost frantic with need.

"Don't move," came the command, and Harry stilled himself with an effort.

The liquid wax, dripped carefully over the bare skin of his back, made him groan and press his cock harder against the mattress, but he refrained from moving too much, aware that Severus would stop if he did.

Severus doled out the searing drops with a precision that kept Harry teetering on the brink of orgasm for long minutes. Just when Harry was sure he could take it no more, Severus blew out the candle and thrust it, still warm, into Harry's clutching arse – and Harry came so hard that he passed out.

Returning consciousness found him clasped in Severus's embrace.

"I love you," Harry murmured.

"I know," Severus replied, and covered his mouth in a demanding kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For alisanne, a belated birthday ficlet written at the request of eeyore9990, who suggested Snarry, candles.


End file.
